Chat/Logs 15 September 2018 0:0 WindWolf19
Title: Chat Log 15_September_2018 Author: WindWolf19 Time: 0:0 22:11-40 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:12-04 why of all things does that summon me 22:12-41 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:12-45 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:13-14 Maybe because you casually blasphemy? 22:13-21 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:13-36 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:13-41 Your false 22:13-47 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:13-48 I AM blastphemy 22:13-58 Heyo Titan 22:14-41 Hiya 22:17-06 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:17-47 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:20-23 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:20-30 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:20-33 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:21-14 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:22-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:23-37 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:24-25 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:25-05 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:25-08 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 22:25-09 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 22:26-04 ~ Armored Scavenger has joined the chat ~ 22:26-22 AS! :D 22:26-35 Proud! 22:27-16 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:27-57 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:28-05 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:28-07 Sup. 83 22:29-42 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:29-53 /me traverses through the wikia after school finally settles 22:30-04 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:30-40 aaaarrrrmooor 22:30-42 It's done? :o 22:30-45 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:30-55 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 22:31-14 Just began. :p 22:31-22 Outttyyyy! 22:32-37 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 22:32-38 ack 22:32-39 titan 22:33-30 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:34-31 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:41-43 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-05 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 22:49-07 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-17 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 22:49-18 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has joined the chat ~ 22:49-25 Hello small bite the avian (wave) 22:49-32 ~ Blood Moon-Z has joined the chat ~ 22:49-34 frozenwatergiantgod63!!!!!!!1 22:49-36 ~ Blood Moon-Z has left the chat ~ 22:49-36 o/ 22:49-37 ~ Blood Moon-Z has joined the chat ~ 22:49-39 hiya bmz 22:49-49 hilo 22:50-02 Sup, Smallbite the Avian. 22:50-53 yo 22:51-01 What's crackin, proud? 22:51-39 Bad Nibs 22:51-52 what did i do??? 22:52-28 Your lingo, Nibby. 22:52-44 ???? 22:52-55 it was a simple questiON 22:53-00 what is craCKIN 22:53-06 but NO 22:53-11 you had to be dRAMATIC 22:53-11 /me reaches into pocket for flamethrower 22:53-19 you wanna know what's crackin now? 22:53-27 your bones, if you don't cool off Proud Boy. 22:53-44 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:53-48 oh hi scales! 22:53-51 o/ 22:53-53 Small bite we should proceed to doing the task of roleplaying on chaos 22:54-13 (well uh temporary flamethrower while my main is in repair. temporary flamethrower contains lysol and lighter) 22:54-29 /me cracks Nibby's hollow bones. 22:54-38 ~ Stormtorch3 has joined the chat ~ 22:54-45 /me smacks PDS stupid face 22:54-56 DONT HURT MAH FRIEND 22:54-59 ~ Stormtorch3 has left the chat ~ 22:55-12 sure @titan 22:55-14 sorry my chat froze 22:55-14 /me sprays lysol everywhere and lights it on fire 22:55-22 bmz u okay 22:55-29 ~ Sandwingscales has joined the chat ~ 22:55-30 yeah go get em titanio 22:55-34 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 22:55-40 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 22:55-44 ack 22:55-59 ~ Sandwingscales has left the chat ~ 22:56-13 no ice paunched proud :( 22:56-18 gasp 22:56-26 i have good bones i swearncrackabale 22:56-56 aw man 22:57-00 skales left 22:57-13 what could i possibly said when she was on the server that would make her want to leave 22:57-14 :( 22:58-02 gtg 22:58-05 bye birb 22:58-13 Um. 22:58-15 I don't know? 23:00-12 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:00-17 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:00-18 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:00-29 I mean, SWS comes in and out like a revolving door. 23:00-36 XD 23:00-46 why am i laughing at that statement 23:01-03 ;) 23:02-03 a revolving door XD 23:02-13 great simile 23:02-33 (y5)(y5) 23:02-51 hehe 23:03-57 ~ Blood Moon-Z has left the chat ~ 23:04-57 Kingdom hearts is disney anime/ final fantasy 23:05-01 try and prove me wrong 23:05-14 ~ Feather the Everywing has joined the chat ~ 23:05-24 /me tackle hugs Titan 23:05-43 hi featherrrr 23:05-44 ack 23:05-50 featheryourcrushingme 23:05-55 /me hugs back 23:06-03 Butimhappytoseeyoutoo 23:06-39 Disney/anime/final fantasy? Yeah, I can buy that. 23:08-14 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:08-15 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:08-46 yall want a good song 23:08-55 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:09-48 i like good songs 23:09-55 I also like good songs 23:12-14 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KF8Ors0xfNM 23:14-54 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:14-55 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:21-12 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~ 23:21-28 ~ Proud-Dust has left the chat ~ 23:21-29 ~ Proud-Dust has joined the chat ~ 23:24-28 ~ Forge the Hybrid has joined the chat ~ 23:24-28 Hola 23:24-38 Hey Linux boy 23:25-05 o/ 23:25-46 @Outty hmm yes on that topic I'm adding another SSD to my computer so I can put another linux operating system version on it 23:25-50 @AS heyos! 23:25-58 Hhh 23:33-25 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:33-29 im bacK 23:33-34 and ready to crack 23:35-19 ~ IceTitan63 has left the chat ~ 23:35-46 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:35-47 ~ IceTitan63 has joined the chat ~ 23:36-23 ACK 23:36-24 lagged 23:37-34 rip 23:39-18 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:41-16 Dead chat ;-; 23:41-41 Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz 23:42-07 ZzzZ 23:42-14 sleepy Prod 23:43-02 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:43-15 No no, Sleepy isn't here. 23:43-23 They're probably be here in a few hours. 23:43-28 Prod youre always sleepyyy 23:43-31 proud 23:43-43 “Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz” 23:43-44 No, no, Sleepy is more productive than me. :P 23:43-49 you literally told me that you hadn’t done anything that day or even gotten out of bed at 10 am 23:43-52 u okay? 23:44-14 I make bad night-time choices, Nibby. 23:45-10 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:46-22 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:46-23 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:46-32 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:47-16 ~ Shardbreaker553 has joined the chat ~ 23:47-30 O/ 23:47-33 hi 23:47-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:47-40 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has joined the chat ~ 23:48-51 Hi 23:49-21 /me drives a go-kart to proud 23:49-34 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:49-46 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:50-21 Hey shard 23:50-27 Heyooo 23:51-06 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:51-07 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:51-18 hi o/ 23:51-26 to myself 23:51-46 XD 23:51-54 Memestral 23:52-01 ??? 23:52-03 Where is he 23:52-07 Oh 23:52-08 Banstral is now Memestral? Woah 23:52-13 He has many names 23:52-18 Mmm 23:52-19 ohhhhhhhhhhh 23:52-20 I prefer mistakestral 23:52-36 Rude 23:52-43 I sense his presence 23:52-47 Woah panther where did u come from 23:52-54 Hell. 23:52-56 ack 23:52-56 let us all gather here together in this night 23:52-58 /me sneezes 23:53-00 to summon 23:53-07 M W 23:53-09 ~ Mistral The Cold Wind has left the chat ~ 23:53-12 Memestakebanstral 23:53-15 *M E M E ST R A L 23:53-53 Oh god 23:54-10 Nibby gary is in an rp of mine now 23:54-11 help 23:54-14 ~ Shardbreaker553 has left the chat ~ 23:55-56 Oh one sec 23:56-23 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:56-39 hEeLLoo 23:56-43 Heyos 23:56-49 hi outttyyyyy 23:57-11 Get in VC 23:57-16 ~ Saburra-the-SandWing has left the chat ~ 23:57-25 Me? 23:57-26 i cant 23:57-33 I will 23:57-37 ~ PantherHeart1 has left the chat ~ 23:57-37 3:< 23:57-43 my parents are home I cant 23:57-45 ~ PantherHeart1 has joined the chat ~ 23:58-03 ~ Nibby the Bird has left the chat ~ 23:58-19 ~ Outclaw has left the chat ~ 23:58-21 ~ Outclaw has joined the chat ~ 23:58-49 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has joined the chat ~ 23:59-10 ~ Nibby the Bird has joined the chat ~ 23:59-42 ~ Blizzard the Icewing has left the chat ~ 23:59-50 ~ XxGalaxzzyxX has left the chat ~